Lionheart
Lionheart is the thirty-fourth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Rabbit Transit and followed by Give a Little Bit. Plot Calumon is imprisoned in a pit in the center of the Land of the Sovereign by Caturamon. He tries to escape, to no avail. Rika, Kyubimon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and (although it is unclear how he digivolved) Growlmon search for Takato, Henry, and Terriermon in the desert. In the Land of the Sovereign, Suzie plays with Terriermon and Lopmon while Henry is extremely concerned about Suzie being in the digital world, as it isn't safe for her. He asks Lopmon about Calumon, showing her Takato's picture. Lopmon says Calumon holds the key to digivolution, and that the Sovereign needs this power to protect the digital world from those who want to destroy it. To help him on his quest, he created the Devas out of the data of Digimon who are dead. Lopmon says she saw Calumon being taken past the Phoenix Gate, where the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon lives. It is beyond the South Gate. Now that they know where he is, Takato decides to rescue him, but Henry tells him no, as he is worried about Suzie. Zhuqiaomon tells Calumon that he is not a Digimon, and has a power inside him that he needs. He tells him he was once the light that gave Digimon the power to digivolve, and tells him to become that light again. Lopmon tells Takato and Henry that Zhuqiaomon is too powerful for them to fight, and she can't help them because her Deva powers are gone. She also does not want to fight anymore. When Terriermon asks what they should do now, there is a flash of light. Somewhere, Caturamon says it is time to do his master's will. Growlmon asks Leomon how he became Jeri's partner. Leomon asks him how he became Takato's. Growlmon says one day he thought him up, and then he was there. Leomon asks Kyubimon, who says that she wanted the strongest tamer so she could digivolve, and Rika was the clear choice. Jeri says she's not strong at all for a tamer, but Leomon says that she has the true heart of a lion, and it's heart and not strength or power that makes a good parnter. There's no one else he would rather be with. Takato suggests to Henry that Henry stay with Suzie while Takato goes to rescue Calumon, and that Terriermon go with him. He doesn't want to pick a fight with someone powerful enough to create Devas, but thinks he might be able to talk to Zhuqiaomon if all he wants to do is protect the digital world. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and Beelzemon appears. Terriermon matrix digivolves to Rapidmon and fights Beelzemon, but is at a disadvantage. As Takato calls Guilmon's name, Rika, Kyubimon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and Growlmon can hear his voice coming from a data stream. They jump into the data stream, which Caturamon is controlling so he can have all the tamers and their Digimon together for Beelzemon to destroy. In the Land of the Sovereign, Takato tries to remind Beelzemon that he is Impmon, that he went to camp and played in the water with them, and they saved him from Indramon. Beelzemon says Impmon is a bad memory. Then Growlmon and the others appear. Takato is reunited with Growlmon, but remembers Shibumi said he was data, and he thinks data can just be erased. Kyubimon tries to talk some sense into Beelzemon, who attacks her. Guardromon and Growlmon fight him as well, but he avoids their attacks. Kyubimon tackles Beelzemon off Behemoth, but is weakened with his previous attack. She burns his wrists with Dragon Wheel, but is unable to stand any longer and falls. When Beelzemon advances on her, Takato has had enough and tells Growlmon to destroy Beelzemon, as whoever he used to be he's nothing but a monster now. Beelzemon knocks Growlmon to the ground and turns back to Kyubimon. He is about to destroy her when Leomon grabs his arm to stop him. Leomon tells him that he's being used, and asks him if it's worth hurting the tamers to keep the power he's been given. He punches Beelzemon in the face and tells him that to have power is not to be strong - as Jeri's partner, he knows that better than anyone. He won't let Beelzemon hurt the tamers, and Beelzemon impales him with his hand. Kyubimon attacks Beelzemon again but he knocks her to the ground. As Leomon is destroyed, he tells Jeri that part of him will always be with her. Beelzemon absorbs Leomon's data, going mad with power and saying that to have power is to be strong. Takato enters a rage and swears to make Beelzemon pay. Growlmon digivolves to WarGrowlmon and fights Beelzemon, who says he'll destroy everyone else when he's done with him. Takato orders WarGrowlmon to digivolve to Mega. Calumon's forehead glows red, and so does the symbol on WarGrowlmon's chest. Yamaki, Riley, and Tally notice this at Hypnos and say it could lead to a network meltdown. WarGrowlmon digivolves into an evil Mega form, Megidramon, and Takato realizes his mistake. Megidramon advances on Beelzemon, and Takato's digivice is destroyed. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is Beelzemon *Takato, Henry, and Terriermon reunite with the others *Calumon is imprisoned in the pit of the Land of the Sovereign *Leomon is killed in this episode *Zhuqiaomon's name is mentioned for the first time, and his voice is heard Trivia *Although Mihiramon, Gallantmon, and Parasimon's blood is shown when they are slashed, there is no blood when Leomon is destroyed, as only light shines from the hole where Beelzemon impales him. Category:Episodes